


Through HAIL or High Water

by Theavalanche65



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Yes this is a self insert story, all ships in the tags are established and i will include them, i will do my best to avoid any cringy activity or self insertion, so i can stay true to these characters, they arent just there for clicks, this is set after the events that would lead to salems defeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theavalanche65/pseuds/Theavalanche65
Summary: You cant expect to fully defeat an entity like Salem, but you can seal it away. Through the efforts of brave students and soldiers 10 years ago, she was subdued, bound by the very power she hoped to obtain. a chain of lively green stem held her left arm, wooden roots bound her left, her left leg engulfed by fire, and right captured in ice. She was a patient woman given plenty of time to plan. To plot. To bide her time. If one learned her location they could be promised with temptations beyond their imagination. Power, fame, money, whatever they desired. She was a genie bound to the earth, willing to grant fortune to any that freed her. Many groups in Remnant would kill for a chance like that, and so they do.In the mean time, business at Beacon remains steady. Old faces return as new teachers, the fire of adventure doused by the completion of the impossible. Hunters and huntresses are trained like they always have been. Each name with a team, each team with faces, each face with a story. Team HAIL are no different, their stories just happen to be important.





	Through HAIL or High Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! first id like to thank you for clicking on this story. I know next Gen and OC stories can kind of be a gamble so I appreciate the leap of faith. I'm not a super experienced writer so any and all comments are appreciated. this first chapter is an introduction to the characters but I wanted to do it a bit differently. this little snippet takes place midway through their first year, but I felt it would be a good way to show off their personalities without starting out with a chapter of lore dump per character before seeing them together. the story itself however will start and the very beginning before formation. Enjoy!

The beacon dormitories was usually quiet on Tuesdays, especially during the fall semester. Classes were in full swing by november and the weekday promised work and studying as a first priority. It was far too cold to be outside for activities comfortably unless it was some sort of physical activity, but then again that would be outside, not busting down her door at 6pm.

Lydia must have been surprised as well. She just about dropped the tea from her hand while her delicate fingers failed to hold onto her medical textbook as it tumbled down from her spot on the bed. Her white wings flapped lightly as the dove faunus took sitting up after such a long time to stretch as her pale fingers picked up the book. Green eyes and blonde hair looked upon the opening door with concern and worry, but one could sense a hint of annoyance if one had spent enough time with her. By now she'd obviously become accustomed to the antics of her partner and on rare occasion she would join, but this was not one of such occasions.

The black hair at the desk however didn't even twitch,still resting lightly on the shoulders and hanging about an inch lower on the tanned individual writing an essay. Iris must have heard him coming from all the way down the hall and knowing her, maybe even when he entered. After finishing whatever section of her essay she had written she hung her head back in a sigh, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she had mentally prepared herself for whatever shenanigans her teammate had gotten into, brown eyes revealed themselves ready for whatever the sight behind her held.

She herself had an inkling on what could get her brother to get excited like this, one didnt spend most of their life at his side without learning his mannerisms. Lately she'd been a bit torn however, they hadn't spent as much time together as she would like. She was bigger and stronger than the rest of her team,the white undercut visible almost a foot above the rest of her team, and had spent plenty of time using this to keep her brother under control. Sometimes she'd grab him by the scruff of his shirt, claws latching onto the fabric with no hope of escape. Other times she'd pinch his ears and drag him away from temptation, but she was bad at hiding her own amusement. Either way she was the only one he wouldn't argue with, either out of fear or respect. After all, who would mess with a bear faunus?

The faint smell of ozone drifted into the room as blue eyes scanned his teammates faces to gauge their reactions. Messy brown hair shook as he turned to each of them and held a box in the air, arms moving up and down with even breaths. He must have ran here she surmised and when he ran few could keep up, you didn't become known as one of the most agile fighters at beacon by asking nicely. Not to say Henry hadn't tried when he first arrived. Her grey eyes locked with the blue as the tea box in his hand was held carefully in his right hand and kept shut by his left on the cover flap. "Ava you'll never guess what I have in this box"

But the look on his face portrayed she didn't have a choice. Raising an eyebrow she mentally ran down a list of things that were certainly not tea."I'm assuming you've caught something?" she decided it was probably some unfortunate animal of insect that had wandered into an open box and he couldn't resist showing it off.

"I caught a wasp! Wanna see?" The box was kept steady and Lydia looked on in concern for both the creature and her tea. Ava momentarily looked up from her scroll to amuse her brother but was cut off by her teammate at the desk. "You don't have a wasp in that box, why would you"

The bear faunus without a doubt in her mind knew there was an insect currently buzzing around in that box, he wouldn't be this worked up if he was lying. The blue eyed boy took this opportunity to explain himself. "Well Doc mentioned she had lost her tea on the way back from the cafeteria so I thought I'd go find it…" he mentioned to the girl still sitting on her bed idly sipping from the cup in her hand, making sure to cover the slight rose tint in her cheeks from the onlookers at the mention of her nickname. "... so I went back to go find it and it was lying half open in the courtyard. As I got closer I saw a wasp crawling in it and thought 'hey, I could catch that'. So…" Henry motioned towards the box "...Wasp".

Lydia, bless her heart, was eternally patient and took it upon herself to diffuse the situation. Slowly rising she carefully put her cup down on her desk as the creak of the wood signaled the relief from her light frame. She walked up to her partner raising her head slightly to meet his eyes. "Henry, you should really set it free. I'm surely you've caused it enough trouble, I'd imagine it doesn't enjoy its captivity"

The smell that have wafted into the room had dissipated by now, replaced with a small draft that kicked up some of the discarded papers at they're feet. Her gentle voice had seemingly done the trick as he relented whatever ground he held with a chuckle and a mumbled 'ok'. Ava turned to see the tanned girl continuing her report, the sound of pen on paper returning to the room at Iris looked to had lost interest in the continuing conversation.

Lydia raised her left hand to the boys shoulder as she continued. "Come, let's return it to its hive before it gets too dark" the gust that had found its way into the room disappeared when a warmth seemed to replace it paired with a red hue on the boys cheeks. At this the blonde raised her empty hand to form a small ball of light to guide their way. The two partners stepped out of the dorm, and with a stark difference from its opening the door closed with a quiet click taking the warmth with them.

Iris never broke eye contact with her paper as she decided to talk to her partner. "Its days like this that I wonder why you weren't picked as our leader. You are a much more level headed on a bad day than him regularly". The black haired human had possessed the unique ability to emotionally distance herself from the situation when making a decision. It was a blessing and a curse, but invaluable in terms of insight. The white haired woman didn't appreciate her abrasive attitude in terms of her brother, but it was sometimes warranted.

"You would hate me as a leader," she returned to her scroll and decided to start antagonizing the brunette on a walk asking him when he'd man up, it wasn't appreciated. She chuckled at the annoyed response "I'd rule with an iron fist. Rules and curfews, you know the drill" 

"Sometimes I'd prefer that" and with the simple phrase the two returned to a peaceful silence. Lydia had messaged them in their group chat that the two went to go get something to eat and if either of the other teammates wanted anything. After putting their orders in the group she decided to message her brother a thumbs up, almost instantly being met with 'it's not like that, we're just friends'. 'Sure', she said. 

Iris had finished her essay and began placing everything back to its rightful place, stacked and neat as if it had never been touched. "This team will be the death of us" she said as the final book slid into its slot.

Ava herself had began to push books on her own desk to the side, making sure she had enough room to place a cheesesteak and a shake. "At least it will be entertaining."

The black haired human shimmered for a second before she spoke again. "Maybe so, they're back." 

A minute or so later the rustling of the doorknob signaled their prophesied return, her brother fumbling around, holding all the food because of course he'd insisted. 

"You have nothing to worry about," Ava said "I hear the eye of the storm is quite calm"

**Author's Note:**

> broke: introducing your characters through a dark and vague chapter individually with little to no explanation
> 
> woke: introducing your characters in a short story that reads like an incorrect quotes post on tumblr dot com
> 
> I hope that wasn't a complete train wreck and you are interested in the rest of the story. heart if you liked and comment if you please, i'll respond to all of them!


End file.
